Brothers Conflict with the sisters
by Free-Style-Is-Me
Summary: Ema's sisters,Yui,Rina,Kanon and Kaho shifted into the Asahina residence. Love will obviously brew but between who and who? Find out! Rated T in case. Pictures goes to the rightful owners.


Konbanwa minna-san! (It's evening in my country!)=3

This is my very first fanfiction based on a novel called Brothers Conflict!

And if you haven't seen it... you are missing out on the best anime!

Apologizing in advance if mistakes are made!

So enjoy!

* * *

All the brothers were gathered at the living room. They looked at Ema, their beloved lov- uh-hum I meant their SISTER. She was looking a bit scared and had her head down.

"So onee-san~ what are we doing her?Fuuto walked up to her and took a strand of her hair to his mouth.

"Fu-Fu-Fuuto-kun."the girl stuttered her face blushing. Juli snared at him and jump on his face.

"Get this animal off me! My precious face!"Fuuto tried to tear Juli off. The brothers smirked and thought,"Good for you!"

"Ema,what's the occasion?"Masaomi,the oldest son ask.

"Eto... Juli can you come here."Juli huffed but climbed back on her shoulders. She stared at the brothers and suddenly bowed down.

"Gomenasai!"she said with her head down. The brothers look at her in shock. "What is wrong my beloved Imouto-chan?"Kaname took her hand and kissed it lightly which Ema face turn light pink.

"I have been keeping a secret from you guys... and I hope you don't get mad."she whispered but loud enough for them to hear.

"And what might that secret be Chii-chan?"Louis came and patted Juli. "I have four sisters."the others stopped immediately.

"Ema... say what?"Yuusuke asked dumbly."Umm... I think you might want to repeat that."Ukyo said.

"I have four sisters and they should be coming in no-"she got interrupted as someone flew in through the top window and landed swiftly in front of the guys. She got up gracefully and had strikingly beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was silver and was tied up in a high ponytail. Her outfit was a simple black leggings and a bright red crop top blouse.

"Ohayo!"she smirked. The guys looked at her like she was an alien. "Hello, earth to you guys. Are you guys even there?"she waved her hands in front of their faces.

"Who are you?And how did you break it into my house?"Fuuto broke the silence.

"I got in through the window. Duh!Me breaking into your house?Incorrect. This is my house from now onwards... Fuuto nii-san!"she winked at the male.

"Do not tell me she is your-"Subaru pointed at the girl. Ema nodded and open her mouth only to be rudely interrupted.

A knock sounded and Masaomi ran to the door. He was greeted by two beautiful girls. One blonde the other red-headed. Behind the girls was a another girl. Black hair with neon blue highlights. Three of them looked stunning and Masaomi was amaze by their beauty for a second.

The blonde was wearing a simple white cheongsam and her hair tied in a bun. The blonde was wearing tight jeans and a green tank top with black cardigan. Lastly the red-hair girl was wearing short polka dots skirt with a pink colour tubetop.

"Welcome. I assume you are the other three sisters of Ema?" Masaomi asked politely.

"Yup. May we come in?" the blonde asked. Masaomi moved to the side and let them enter.

The girl with blue highlights walk towards the silver hair girl and knock her head hard.

"Ouch! What's that for Yui nee-san!"the girl whine.

"Maybe you would think before you act then." Yui scolded her younger sister. The younger girl retorted back causing a fight.

"You two,please stop fighting."the red-hair girl said."If not I would get very angry."the other two flinch at the girl's aura."Gomenasai!"

"Eto... could please behave for a while?"Ema said during the commotion. The others nodded at her request.

The other brothers looked on, not daring to say a word. Even the egoistic Fuuto was quiet.

"Well, these are my sisters. Introduce yourself."Ema said.

"Konichiwa nii-san! The name is Rin!I'm 15. Born on August 9. I'm a gymnastic and used to be a dancer in the old days! Nice to meetcha!"the silver hair girl grin.

"My turn.I'm Ema's elder sister,Reina.I'm 18. I am a fashion designer and and an ex-model. I hope you haven't done anything bad to our sister."the black hair-girl smiled in an evil way. The guys who have flirted with Ema sweatdropped mentally.

"Do not mess with her. First impression."Tsubaki whispered to Azusa.

"I guess it's us. We are both twins. Both of us are 14. January first. The one with the red hair is Kanon. And the blonde is Kaho. It's a pleasure to meet you guys."they both bowed politely.

"We have another twin in the house then. Two very beautiful pair of twins, if I may say."Kaname winked at the sisters.

"Ema nee-san... who is that pervert?"Kanon asked. The other snickered silently to themselves when they heard that."That suits Kaname-nii well~" Tsubaki thought. Kaname was depressed after her heard that.

"Wait, so Reina is the oldest. Ema is the second oldest. Rin is the third oldest. And Kanon and Kaho is the youngest."Yuusuke asked.

"That is correct."Ema replied.

"We should also introduce ourselves. Starting from the oldest would be Masaomi-nii and then me. Masaomi-nii works as a doctor. I'm a lawyer. Next would be Kaname."

"My pretty Imouto-chan could come to be for prayers."Kaname flirted.

"After Kaname is Hikaru."Hikaru waved to the girls.

"And he is a male even though he cross-dresses." Ukyo shook his head.

"It's to get information, my dear Ukyo."Hikaru smiled innocently. Ukyo waved the reply away.

"He's really pretty for a guy. And really beautiful to cross dress as a girl."Kanon thought.

"Tsubaki,Azusa and Natsume."Ukyo said.

"We're triplets."Azusa informed."Although Natsume is from a different egg~"Tsubaki looked at Natsume who ignored him."Meanie~"the white hair boy pouted.

"Tsubaki and Azusa are seiyuu. Natsume is a game designer."

"Natsume... where have I heard that from?" Yui thought out loud.

"Yui nee-san, he creates your favourite games."Ema said.

"OMG!You mean Zombie Killer and Minecraft?" Yui went up to him.

"Ummm... yeah?"Natsume said unsure.

"I pulled an all-nighter to complete all your games! This is amazing I can meet one of the creators! God must be on my side!"

"Are all your sisters like that?"Iori whispered to Ema.

"Only me and my sister."Ema sweatdropped at her sister's reaction.

"Next is Louis. He is a professional beautician."

"Louis nii-san."Kanon looked at him."Yes Kanon?"

"Could you do my hair then?"she asked shyly."It would be my pleasure."Louis smiled which earn a blush from the girl.

"After Louis is Subaru. Then Iori. Iori is an ex-model. "Subaru and Iori nodded at them.

"The third youngest in Yuusuke."

"Isn't he your classmate?"Rin pointed out.

"Yeah he is."Ema replied. Which Rin replied,"I see."

"Fuuto is the second youngest. He is an idol. Asakura Fuuto."Ukyo added in.

"You mean the one that all the fan-girls go gaga over him?"Rin rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me? You want to pick a fight?"Fuuto challenged her.

"Go ahead i-d-o-l."the blue-eyed girl mocked him. "Why you!"

"Stop that at once!"Ukyo ordered them."Hmph!"both said.

"Last but not least is Wataru."Masaomi said.

"Konbanwa onne-san!"Wataru waved at them.

"SO CUTE!"the girls thought.

"Well now we have introduce ourselves, shouldn't we do the traditional welcome?" Azusa asked while he stood up.

"Yay! I want to greet my pretty onee-san!"Wataru jump off the couch.

"Traditional welcome?" Kaho tilted her head sideways.

"It's something we did to your nee-san~" Tsubaki smiled.

"Even though this is awkward but..."Yuusuke scratched his hair.

"Welcome to the Asahina family!"

Ema stood at the side watching them with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Hikaru went upstairs when the sibling chatted with each looked down at his brothers and new sisters.

"Brothers conflict... hmmm. We have some new people."Hikaru laughed silently to himself.

* * *

YO! So how is it? Wrote it out all of a sudden. Honestly I do not know where this story is going.

Please review and give me a few tips how to approve my writing!

Ja mata ne!


End file.
